The Wayward Android
by Auttzthoughtz
Summary: Castiel is android that is abandoned, Dean finds him at just the right time. Wonderfulness. Destiel. Android!Cas. In time of show where Sam had run off with Ruby.


"I like him because he's like a car," Dean replies to Bobby.

Bobby looks at him headlong, the boy must be nuts. "What do you mean – he's, well, a person."

"He's an android," Dean says quietly as he looks out the window at the broken model out in the yard, one that will require a few more repairs until he is able to function right again. "His maker abandoned him and he needs someone to fix him."

"What if he, you know, needs to leave when you're done?" Bobby puts on the table, not wanting his boy to get his hopes up if there are none.

"That's what some cars do," Dean responds with a shrug as he grabs a tool-box. "You get them running and someone else takes them home. But he's got to have been here for a reason, and if I can just fix it and get the thing running right again, at least I can say something for myself – the mechanic that I never got to be."

Dean walks outside to meet the android, seeing a few limbs torn up and about and a hole he'll need to patch up in the center. He pats one of the hoods of a rusty car in Bobby's lot. "Hop on up and I'll do what I can," Dean says with a small smile.

The android nods slowly and sits on the edge of the hood, opening his legs so that Dean can come closer to fix what he can. "My name is Cas," the android says in a low voice, the first words Dean's heard from it since he found it left out on the side of a highway coming home last time he was out.

"I'm familiar with the model Castiel," Dean says with a sidelong smile. "It's a nice nickname. I think I will run with it. You are a bit more – well, from what I can guess, human than most others?"

Cas shrugs. "I only feel what I am is what I am, but being human would have been a kinder fate."

Dean starts sowing up the stomach after he's done repairing the broken bits inside before moving on to the android's arm. "I would switch you if I could," Dean replies with a throaty laugh as he finishes up repairs.

Cas tilts his head to the side. "Why would you want to be an android?"

"It's easier to fix an android than a human, let's just say that," Dean says slowly. He moves back, pulling the android by the waist down with him, trying not to laugh again as the android latches his legs around his waist. "You should be able to walk now, you know."

If the thing was human, Dean woulda swore it was embarrassed. "Sorry," Cas responds, unlatching his arms quickly and thudding to the ground. "Was the term 'should' loose?"

"Only to a bot as klutzy as you," Dean replies, reaching his arms down and pulling up the robot. "See, no harm done. I think you should be fully operational by now, ready to go back wherever your home is."

"I don't have a home," Cas admits slowly, taking a few steps in places to test his functions. "My old owners didn't like me – that's why you found me the way you did. I was left for – well, does dead work in talking about an android?"

Dean felt appalled. Someone had left this poor thing to rust out and perish slowly on the roads. It wasn't human, but it had a mind and it could feel in some sense itself shutting away. Dean sighs slowly. "You're not going to like it here at first, but if you'd like you could try to stay here for a while," Dean says as he walks back towards the house. "Come on, I'll introduce you to Bobby."

"Who's Bobby?" Cas asks, not wanting to venture to questions about why he was allowed to stay – scared the man would change his mind.

"Bobby owns this junkyard," Dean explains as they walk through the door. "Bobby, this is Cas. His owners left him there – threw the poor thing to the road to rust out – can you believe that?"

Bobby walks up and takes a good look at Cas. "There might be a reason that they left him there, idgit. Castiel, why did they leave you out there?"

"They said I was too human, I had too many questions and qualities that almost matched feelings, sir," Cas explains to Bobby slowly. "I wasn't a plain enough asset. I shouldn't have bothered asking questions."

Dean shakes his head. "You can ask all you want here, alright? Just because you are more advanced than some of your brother creations – people need to recognize progress when they see it. There's a spare room upstairs to the left, go on ahead and get yourself situated, okay Cas?"

Cas nods and heads up the stairs. Bobby looks back at Dean. "Dean, he's not Sam."

"Well, Sam's not coming back and this kid can have Sam's room for now. We help people here, Bobby, and that bot is practically a person," Dean replies. "If you don't want him here, we'll go and find a motel out there."

"There still is hope," Bobby says feebly. "Sam could come back."

"He's a demon now, his girlfriend's a demon – I don't want to think of having to see him again, because you know what that'll mean," Dean says before running up the stairs to catch up with the android. "Do you sleep?" Dean asks the android, who is staring at the bed in awe.

"I call it recharging, but yes, I suppose it could be called sleep as well," Cas offers a small smile. "Thank you for your kindness, if I could thank you I would."

"Why's that?" Dean asks, taking a seat on the bed. Nobody ever cares for thank you when it comes to Dean, it's mostly he just does stuff for people and they leave or he has to leave.

Castiel takes a seat beside Dean. "Because it's only right to show gratitude when someone helps you, or is that not correct?"

"Not in my experience," Dean replies as he cards his fingers through his own hair.

Castiel watches Dean closely for a few moments as he processes what to say. "Maybe I could help repair you, as a thank you."

Dean looks at the bot with confusion. "What?"

"You look starved for affection, and I won't leave you alone," Castiel promises, crossing his hands together in his lap carefully. "Unless, I mean, I'm not human…"

"No, you're certainly not," Dean says, never knowing a human to offer the same to him. Dean stands up and pauses before leaning down and kissing the android on the forehead. He pulls back with a gentle smile. "Get some rest or recharge, alright?"

Castiel just nods before climbing into the bed and letting his systems go to sleep mode. He actually begins to recharge well before he is woken up by his bedroom door being slammed behind Dean. Castiel jolts up as quickly as possible, waking all of his systems back into action as quickly as possible. "Dean?"

"I, uh, sorry Cas you were asleep?" Dean asks with his hands still behind him on the doorhandle.

Castiel shakes his head as he stands from bed and walks over to Dean quickly, prying the hunter's hands from the doorknob. "It's not of import – what can I help you with, Dean?"

"I just need to not think, I just need," Dean doesn't know what he needs, he just can't think about Ruby and Sam anymore and bashing up cars in the lot isn't enough of a distraction.

Castiel understands, grasping one of the hunter's hands and first thinking to lead Dean right to the bed. Then he second-guesses himself for sentiment and leans forward to capture Dean's lips with his more harshly than he perhaps intended initially.

For an android, Dean is surprised how human Castiel can feel against him. Everything about him feels raw and human – and fuck if he would admit it, but it felt good to not have to be the one in control for once as Castiel shoves him up against the door and kisses him harder.

It's not long until Dean's being guided onto the bed and clothes are flying away quickly. When it comes time for Cas to enter Dean, they are both surprised from the sensation it brings. Castiel presses his forehead to Dean's as he begins to thrust slowly into Dean's entrance, reassuring both of them that this is what they really want. He holds Dean's thighs around his waist as he ups the speed of his thrusts and hits the spot for Dean, making Dean cry out in pleasure several times.

When it's done Castiel untangles himself from Dean's limbs and gets out of bed. Not understanding why, he doesn't look at Dean as he takes a few steps away. Dean climbs out of bed after him. "Hey Cas, uh, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Cas replies, starting to fish around on the floor for their clothes. Dean leans down to help him and Castiel's gaze fixates on him, shocked. "Why?"

"Cas," Dean whispers as he sees the unexplainable sadness on the android's face. "I'm not going anywhere either, alright? And I'm not gonna treat you like those other bastards did, okay?"

Castiel nods as he gets the rest of their clothes. They are almost dressed until Cas is almost ready to put on his shirt and notices the stitches that are more like mechanical staples from the work that Dean had to do on him. Dean follows Castiel's gaze and approaches him again. "Humans have scars too, Cas, it's okay." Cas shakes his head.

 **Author's Note: I was just toying with an idea and just let me know what you think and maybe I can continue working at it.**

 **Love,**

 **Auttzthoughtz**


End file.
